Kiss Her
by R4gz
Summary: Faberry! Rachel hates Quinn smoking..Santana offers some advice on how to keep Quinn from smoking...does Rachel heed the advice?


Rachel really hated it when her girlfriend smoked. She hated the smell, she hated the mess, she hated everything about smoking. She tried to get Quinn, her girlfriend, to stop smoking through all sorts of means. She tried having Quinn chew gum instead, didn't last a week. The patch? Barely two. Quinn just waved her hand whenever Rachel told Quinn she would die at a young age to to those death sticks.

Rachel didn't know what to do, and she hated it.

That's when Santana, former tormentor of Rachel and bf of Quinn, suggested something to her in Spanish class.

"Do you really hate Quinn smoking that much Berry?" She had asked Rachel, calling her by her last name...like she usually did. Rachel looked at Santana and gave the taller woman a firm nod. "Yes, yes i do!" Rachel whispered yell, since they were in class. "Why can't Quinn see that there slowly killing her? Or that they'll give her cancer? Or..or..or" Rachel said, thinking of all the reasons she hated Quinn smoking.

Santana covered Rachel's mouth with her hand. "One, you talk to much Berry. And two, I have an idea...if you wanna hear it." Santana said. With Santana's hand still over her mouth, Rachel nodded for her to go on. Santana smiled at Rachel and retracted her hand, "Kiss her." She said with a smirk, like her answer was the answer to life itself. _Kiss her?_ Rachel thought. _I kiss her all the time, how's that supposed to help me?_

Rachel opened her mouth, but Santana beat her to it. "What I mean is, next time you see Quinn smoking, take away the smokes and kiss her senseless until she can't remember her own name. Then, well..." Santana said as the bell rang. She got up and shrugged, "The rest is up to you Berry, good luck." She said, patting the singers head.

It was now lunch time and she was currently outside, walking towards her wonderful...beautiful girlfriend. Quinn's choppy pink hair, which Rachel loved, was in a blue bandanna. She had on a jean vest with a Linkin Park t-shirt underneath, a red flannel shirt wrapped around her waist and hiding her black shorts and combat boots on her feet. Rachel loved the picture her girlfriend created, leaning back on the bleachers...save for the cigarette that was in her mouth. _Kiss Her_ Santana's voice echoed throughout her head. The thought whirled through Rachel's head until she relented and shrugged, "What do I have to lose?" She said under her breathe. So, she squared her shoulders..marched over to her girlfriend...and plucked the cigarette from Quinn's mouth, throwing it over her shoulder.

Quinn's eyes opened, glaring at Rachel like she was crazy. "What was th.." She started to ask, but Rachel didn't let the pinked haired rebel finish her sentence.

Rachel climbed atop Quinn and pressed her lips to hers. She didn't wait for permission and shoved her tongue into Quinn's waiting mouth. Quinn moaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Rachel's neck and bringing her girlfriend closer. Rachel battled Quinn's tongue for dominance, trying to kiss Quinn to the point that she'd forget her own name. When the need for air won over the two women, Rachel withdrew first...biting Quinn's bottom lip and bringing it with her, letting go of it and smirking with half lidded eyes.

"What was that for?" Quinn asked after she caught her breath a bit. Rachel pecked Quinn's nose, "That is a hint on why you should stop smoking!" Rachel said. "Instead of smoking those death sticks, you could just kiss me." The diva said with a big grin. "You do know I smoke when i'm anxious right? And feeling angry? And whenever i'm stressed? And.." Quinn spoke, but was cut off by a peck from Rachel. "I don't care," Rachel said, tucking a hair behind her ear. "If you feel the need to smoke, you come find me and kiss me. Or i'll kiss you." Rachel said, shrugging.

"Will all of the kisses be like that?" Quinn asked, eyebrow raised with a smirk on her face. Rachel smiled and nodded, leaning down..just a breath away from her girlfriends lips. "As long as you don't smoke, they shall be." Rachel said, leaning the rest way down to seal the deal.

* * *

 **Hey All! how u been? this was inspired by a Faberry fan art I stumbled across on =D**

 **\- R &R, tell me what ya think**

 _ **r4gz**_


End file.
